sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: "Moving Onwards"
Larissa Koralov - August 8, 2012 02:14 AM (GMT)ON Temple Tower Meeting Planet "Defiant, I say again, this is Alpha Echo Two Actual requesting a sweep of the airspace! These aren't birds strafing us here!" Larissa called into her radio, ducking down as she was now effectively pinned down. Bullets and energy blasts slammed off of the tower, as she brought her rifle up again to pick off another sniper. As she racked the bolt, Larissa turned to see the fighter sweeping in to make another pass, and this time, it had her number. "...aaah chyort." Larissa swung the rifle behind her back, bounding to the east edge of the tower, and grabbed onto her rope. "Alpha Echo Two Actual, my position's been compromised. Sorry boys, no more sniper support. Coming down." Larissa said into the radio as she gripped the rope and hopped backwards out of the tower, beginning her decent via rappel. Adrenalin raced through her as she tried to get down the tower before the fighter blew the top off and sent her crashing down, but there was only so fast she could go without speeding up the fall to her death. The whine of the fighter's engines grew louder as weapons fire followed, shattering the stone and raining it down upon her. Larissa did the best she could to avoid the larger chunks, but most of them were falling further away, thankfully, and more thankfully, the rope's anchor was still in place. However, that was not her problem anymore. The second fighter trying to get a bead on her, however, was. "Just perfect..." Larissa growled, and looked down to judge her distance, and to determine if there was any soft ground, but it was all stone temple below, and there was a good chance that she'd break something on the way down for sure. Bracing herself, she knew she could fight through the pain, just so long as she could still get up from it. Spetznaz had done a great deal of mental and physical conditioning to reduce pain's impact on the body, but it was still going to hurt like a mother. Larissa took a final hop down before being forced off the rope as the second fighter's weapon blasts ripped near her. The wind of her fall picking up speed whistled in her ears as the ground rushed to meet her.... *CRACK* Larissa rolled onto her back, having landed more on her right shoulder, gritting her teeth and sucked air through them, the pain of her dislocated shoulder nearly blinding her, but her whole body was sore. "...Alpha Echo...Two...Actual. I'm on the...the ground...barely missed...second fighter. K-kovac...sitrep?" Larissa managed between groans of pain as she tore off her left glove, balling it up and shoving it into her mouth. Taking several deep breaths.... *CRACK* Larissa screamed into the glove in her mouth, biting down on it as tears of pain streamed down her face, falling onto her back once more. After a few moments, she spit out the glove, and slowly pulled it back on. "I swear to god...I am going to beat that worthless, incompetent, self-righteous, arrogant EXCUSE for an RAF officer within an inch of her useless life..." Larissa muttered to herself as she finally pulled herself to her feet, "...worse if she set us up. Or tries to pin this on anyone here..." "Alpha Echo-Two, I'm upright and mobile, regrouping." Larissa said, but her voice still sounded quite pained as she brought her P90 up to bear. Her right leg was sore, but she could still move, if not quite as fast, as she managed to regroup with Kruger and Kovac on the south side. OFF Tag AE-2, Open Jim Miller - August 8, 2012 07:46 AM (GMT)-On- Temple Exterior / Coalition Meeting Planet It sounded like the whole planet had erupted into chaos, the sounds of weapons fire and explosions came from almost every direction. The corner Mikhail was using as cover, exploded into tiny fragments as a hidden machine gun team opened up, zeroed in on his location. Dropping down and scrambling away from the alleyway, he grabbed the bungee cord on his plate carrier and slipped the P90 strapped to his chest under it, securing it firmly to his chest so he could switch to his MK.14 multiple grenade launcher, and rain all sorts of hell on these traitorous bastards. Reaching up to grab his radio, he was beat to the punch by his team leader: "Alpha-Echo Two Actual copies all. Alright boys, let's get to work. Shift to the south, Kovac, frag the bastards and thin 'em out." "Roger, shifting south!" He responded as he pushed himself up, he peaked around the corner, the MG team had shifted to another target. Laughing to himself, he leaned out around the corner and with a feral grin, seated the weapon against his shoulder raised the barrel and pulled the trigger twice, two soft thumps the almost silent sounds were the precursor to the hell storm about to be unleashed by the two 40mm HEDP grenades he'd sent down range. With that he was off, heading towards the south, moving as quick as he could while still remaining cautious and safe, no point in just running out in the field and getting shredded to bits. Coming up on the south side of the temple and the true limit of advance of the Coalition forces. Slowing down, he saw a set of stairs leading up to what looked like a flat topped house with a balcony or deck on the top, a perfect spot to start raining hell on the Brotherhood. Taking steps two at a time Mikhail reached the top of the roof, slowing he crouched down and in a crab walk moved to the far edge of the roof, closest to the oncoming enemy. Placing his back against the low wall, he dropped his assault pack to the ground and opened it, puling out a string of 40mm HEDP grenades. He popped open the cylinder and replaced the two spent rounds, placing two more in he closed the action and grabbed his radio. "Going loud." With that he stood up and found his first target, another MG team with a sniper close by, and from the looks of things it was also a stepping off point for the IB. His finger fell to the trigger, and with six simple pulls of the trigger he'd blown the MG team and sniper to pieces and then, began to turn the ground teams to little tiny bits of flying flesh and bone. "External security, there are ground teams moving towards the temple...." The high pitched sound of a fighter craft coming in on a steep attack angle, the house behind him exploded as the craft took it apart with its main armaments. "Kovac, Kruger, we're going to have to drop in our cache soon. And I might have to fast-rope down to your level shortly if we don't get air support from the Defiant. They've got me zeroed pretty nicely. Either get us some hardware, or get some drones raining down. Maybe even both. If you guys have any suggestions, don't hold back." Came over the radio as he was reloading the six round launcher. Standing back up, "I have one!" Kovac defiantly shouted into the city as he unloaded the weapon once again into the oncoming bad guys, ducking back down as the final cylinder of the magazine was emptied of 40mm rounds. "If some one has a stinger, get them up high and get them on those damn birds!" He shouted he watched as one of the fighters followed another in a strafing run on the tower, another fighter came back towards Kovac, "Shit!" He shouted as he ran to the edge, one hand snagging his assault pack and the other hand on the railing as he vaulted over. Landing hard he rolled and end on his back, breathing rather hard. "Jumper Three, Jumper Three this is Kovac, we need a resupply and air support over!?" "Three here Gunner, where are you, I can't offer any air support until I get this ordinance off loaded." The pilot replied, as Kovac pushed himself up and moved back towards the temple to meet up with Kovac, "Three I need you to move to the purple smoke, I repeat purple smoke. I'll be there!" "Roger, watching for purple smoke!" Kovac moved off switching back to his P90, as the Brotherhood had moved further in towards the temple. Thankfully he only ran into a few single Imperial Brotherhood soldiers, whom he dealt with quickly, spearing only a few rounds for each. As he neared the center of town, his CO came over the radio, i"...Alpha Echo...Two...Actual. I'm on the...the ground...barely missed...second fighter. K-kovac...sitrep?" "I'm oscar mike to your location Boss, hold on!" He said into his radio as he picked up his pace, pulling a smoke grenade from his vest, he turned it over in his hand checking the color. It was purple. "Alpha Echo-Two, I'm upright and mobile, regrouping." "Good!" Kovac yelled as he rounded a corner and was at the Lieutenants side, "I'm bring in Three hold on, take cover, this is gonna draw them in most ricky-tick!" He said as he moved to cover and pulled the pin, he tossed the grenade into the middle of the street and watched as the grenade popped with a loud hiss as it began to spew forth dense and dark purple smoke. For a few minutes there was nothing then the voice of the pilot of Jumper Three. "I see ya in bound." A few moments later the soft whine of a cloaked Jumper could be heard, along with some loud shouting and numerous gun shots. "Tangos in bound, be ready ma'am." Kovac said over his shoulder as a squad of Brotherhood soldiers rounded the corner. Before Mikhail could open fire, the inside of the Jumper could be scene but nothing else. On the end of the ramp stood a tripod mounted M134 minigun, which was already spun up and a security team member from Atlantis was on it. It spewed forth almost 1000 rounds in the few seconds it was fired cutting down the full squad! "Lets move!" Shouted the crew chief. -Off- Tag: Koralov, Kruger Larissa Koralov - August 9, 2012 06:30 AM (GMT)((Note: This is going to kind of hurt, but this post is ending off Mission 13. We will be starting Mission 14, so all tags are considered closed. I say kind of hurt because with so many angles going on here, we'd be going another two and a half chapters trying to wrap this up, and we already have Mission 14's section opened.)) JP with Kovac ON Larissa leaned against the cover as the Jumper cut down the Brotherhood squad, before turning to Kovac. "Your sense of timing is impecable, Chief. I think I might just keep you around. So, the Defiant's incomunicado, so it's on us to down us some fighters. Well, you and some of the security guys here...I did a great job screwing up my shoulder in the fall." She managed to smile through the pain, "Feel up to some irony, Russians with Stingers?" Mikhail grinned, "You know, thank you ma'am!" He laughed as he moved over, to her side of the wall with a grin. "Unsurprising, Air Force, never gets anything right. And let me take a look at that shoulder." He added as he motioned for her to let him look, "And a Rusky with a stinger, это звучит как фан-гребаный-tastick идея..." "I reset it already. It's just sore as hell." Larissa replied, but still turned to let him look at her right shoulder as she unbuttoned her field blouse to pull her arm out for examination, "This is some serious FUBAR, Chief. But if that shield's on down there, it's a waste of time on the enemy's part. Let's just bleed 'em for it." "I'm in for bleeding the pig, makes it taste better." He commented as he ran a hand over the shoulder checking it, it seemed fine. He looked over his shoulder, "He guys, get those stingers up, and start nailing those birds, tell your pilot to get airborne, cloak and start hitting anything that ain't true blue with that 134!" He shouted towards the jumper, before turning back to Koralov. "Got time for me to slap an icepack on it?" "Yeah, be my guest. Damnit, I took two nine mils, one in that shoulder, the other in my leg, no problem. Fall onto some stone, and all the conditioning I went through means jack." Larissa shook her head and laughed, "Alright, let's break out the Stingers, get into roving hunter-killer packs with 'em if need be, and finish off this attack. Then find out just how deep of a political hole the Brotherhood just dug with our allies." "Alright sounds good," Mikhail replied as he swung his pack down and dug around for an instant ice pack. "Get on the horn, get them roving, and we'll see what we can do." He said breaking the icepack freezer thingy and wrapping it up in coband, and slapping it on the shoulder. He quickly did a wrap job and helped her pull her arm back into her sleeve. "Alpha Echo Two Actual to O'Connor. I'm going to need to borrow some of your shooters for anti-air duty. We're offloading Stingers now. Be advised, I cannot raise the Defiant, we are on our own." Larissa said into her radio, before turning back to Kovac, "Thank you." She pulled her arm back through the sleeve before buttoning her blouse back up and zipping up her tactical vest. With the ground forces now packing heavy firepower, the tide of the battle was firmly in the hands of the Atlantis forces and their allies. "Uhuh," Kovac replied as he jogged over and picked up a stinger and a case of missiles. "Ready to go, you cover me, I blow them out of the sky?" "Yeah, I'm not crippled, just sore. But that doesn't mean we're not PT'ing after post-mission resting." Larissa said with a grin, taking her P90 back into hand, but still kept it tucked to her left shoulder, "Alright, let's go. Those cheeky bastards think they're cute with their fighters...I beg to differ. Let's move out. Pick out a good firing point, I got your back." "PT, ah come on El-tee!" "Yes. PT, regular patrols, all together as a team, for at least part of the day. We are the pointy end of the spear, and we will work to stay that way, or else who else do we have?." Larissa said, as she brought up her P90 to cover Kovac as they moved, a fighter swooping in again for another strafing run on the north side of the temple. He rolled his eyes, he liked her even more. "Sounds good, here lets go this way, I think we can find a nice spot by the river." "It's a bit away from the Temple, but okay. Sounds like their attack is losing momentum anyhow. How can those fools expend so much for so little? Someone studying Soviet tactics?" Larissa mused aloud as they headed for the river that ran near the Temple. The two set up with the Stinger, and brought down the first fighter, which was then followed down by O'Connor's people with a Stinger of their own. The Brotherhood's attacks soon found themselves on the recieiving end of some very serious firepower, not just from the Atlantis personnel, but also from the Sedatans and Genii. The few that managed to breach the Temple itself were unable to get far, with the work by ap Owain and Bishop on the shield made sure of that, and the interior guards then made short work of those few that managed to get a firsthand taste of their technical skills. By the end of the day, the stragglers were rounded up and arrested, and the Brotherhood had fled. While the Coalition of Planets may have had their doubts in the Atlantis Expedition and their abilities to provide stability, due to their current state, General Sheppard was able to convince them that aiding the Imperial Brotherhood was a far riskier proposition. Sure, Atlantis had it's faults, and they weren't the biggest kids on the block right now, but backing the Brotherhood was akin to trying to feed a wild dog, where the possibility of being bitten for it was only a matter of time. Both sides of the engagement were left to lick their wounds, bury their dead, and move on to the next day. The Atlantis personnel were returned home, such as it was on the frigid world of P1X-000, by the USS Defiant, to resume getting their home up and running to spec. OFF END Moving Onwards Moving Onwards